I Remember You
by teayunmin
Summary: 'Ia pasti sedikit lupa dengan nadanya..' pikir Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Mengapa ia tak mencoba bernyanyi untuk membuat lelaki itu mengingat nadanya kembali? Yoongi kembali tersenyum. / Bad Summary / WARN! BxB / DLDR! / NO BASH / YoonMin FanFiction / R&R Please


_**I Remember You...**_

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort / Angst / Romance

Length: Oneshot.

Pair: YoonMin / JiKook

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HeadNote: Kata yang dicetak miring dalam cerita adalah FLASHBACK / ISI PESAN & LIRIK LAGU**_

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi adalah seorang penyanyi yang terkenal di Korea. Pada awalnya dia hanyalah lelaki manis yang tinggal di Jepang dan suka bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu, lepas, dan selalu memiliki penghayatan disetiap lirik lagunya yang juga ia buat sendiri.

Namun saat itu tepat saat ia berusia 16 tahun, ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang merupakan tetangga baru di lingkungan rumahnya di Fukuoka, Jepang. Pertemuan mereka adalah hal yang tak bisa Yoongi lupakan, itu adalah pertemuan termanis yang pernah ia lalui.

.

 _._

 _Yoongi meniup poninya dan mengembangkan senyum termanis yang penuh akan kepuasan saat melihat ia telah menyelesaikan lirik lagunya yang ke lima sejak awal ia mulai mengoleksi lirik-lirik lagu yang ia buat._

" _Apa ini akan terdengar manis?" Yoongi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia mulai menggumamkan lirik lagu yang baru saja ia tulis dengan nada yang telah ia cocokkan sebelumnya dengan piano milik ayahnya._

 _Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat ia mulai menaikkan nada suaranya sedikit demi sedikit dan mengiringi lagunya dengan piano itu. Sempurna. Lagunya sangat manis bahkan lidahnya bisa merasakan hal itu pada setiap bait lirik lagu tersebut._

 _._

 _Yoongi mulai terbiasa dengan lagu yang ia buat dan sering menyanyikannya kapan pun jika lirik itu terlintas kembali dipikirannya. Ia tak sedang jatuh cinta, tidak. Dia hanya ingin merasakan jatuh cinta. Membayangkannya saja membuat perutnya seperti tergelitik, dan membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Namun dari imajinasi itu ia bisa membuat lirik lagu manis itu._

 _Saat Yoongi mulai menaikkan lagi nada suaranya, adik kecilnya menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Nii-chan, apa Nii-chan tahu kalau kita punya tetangga baru? Dia sangat tampan, Nii-chan... dia juga pindahan dari Korea Selatan, sama seperti Mama dan Papa." Yoongi tertawa pelan dan mengacak pelan surai adiknya yang berusia 12 tahun itu._

 _Yea, Ayah, Ibu dan adik Yoongi serta Yoongi sendiri pindah ke Jepang saat Yoongi baru berusia 6 tahun dan adiknya sendiri berusia 2 tahun. Tepat 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Yoongi baru akan masuk sekolah dasar, dan pada akhirnya ia bersekolah di Jepang. Ia dan keluarga kecilnya itu tentu memiliki nama Jepang yang berasal dari nama belakang Ayahnya yang merupakan turunan Jepang walau mereka tetap saling memanggil menggunakan nama Korea. Meskipun begitu, ia serta Ayah dan Ibunya masih sering berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea dan sering menuai protes dari sang adik karena tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan._

" _Oh, benarkah? Kookie tahu dari mana?" adik lelakinya yang bernama Jungkook itu membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

" _Itu karena aku sudah berteman dengannya, Nii-chan.." Yoongi kembali tertawa dan mengacak rambut halus adiknya itu yang mulai mempoutkan bibirnya merasa dipermainkan oleh kakaknya._

" _Baguslah kalau begitu, Kookie. Bertemanlah dengan semua orang, ne?" ucap Yoongi dengan kembali terkekeh saat melihat adiknya mengangguk lucu dan masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berdiri di atas kolam ikan kaca didepan rumah mereka._

 _Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. 'Tetangga baru ya? Semoga ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan nyanyian dan lagu-laguku...' gumamnya sambil sedikit menunduk karena malu dengan ucapannya sendiri namun ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat lirik itu kembali terputar di kepalanya._

 _Yoongi pun berakhir duduk diatas kaca nako tebal kolam itu sambil menyanyikan lagu itu dengan lepas dan senyuman manis di bibir tipis kemerahannya._

 _._

 _Hari itu tepat seminggu saat terakhir Yoongi mendengar tentang tetangga barunya, sepulang sekolah Yoongi duduk ditempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya merenung, menulis lirik lagu, bahkan untuk penyesuaian nadanya ia tak hanya duduk di depan piano saja namun duduk sambil bergumam di atas kaca nako tebal kolam yang berada di depan rumahnya itu. Dari sini ia bisa melihat segala pemandangan yang ia inginkan termasuk jendela kamar anak tetangga barunya yang tampan –menurut adiknya itu._

 _Ia tak berani berpresepsi apapun karena ia belum melihat jelas wajah anak itu. Yang ia tahu dan ia dengar dari ibu dan adiknya, anak itu bermarga Park yang entah siapa nama depannya, muda setahun dari Yoongi, lebih tinggi 2cm dari Yoongi, tubuhnya terbentuk dengan baik, dan tatapan mata yang menggoda? Entahlah, Yoongi tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Ibu dan adiknya bicarakan. Namun saat ia mendengar bahwa anak itu suka bermain musik dan akan berencana masuk ke salah satu sekolah musik di Fukuoka, membuat Yoongi sedikit tertarik meski belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung._

 _Hal itu membuat Yoongi kembali tersenyum dan kembali menyanyikan lirik lagu yang baru beberapa minggu ia buat itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Malamnya Yoongi benar-benar tak bisa tidur, dan memilih duduk di atas kaca kolam ikan itu sambil memainkan ujung jari kakinya di air dingin kolam itu._

 _Ia sempat melamun sebentar sebelum kepalanya mendongak sebentar untuk melihat langit, dan matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada jendela kamar anak tetangga barunya itu. Jendelanya ia biarkan terbuka hingga membuat angin malam membelai tirai tipis jendela itu. Entah apa yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum saat dapat melihat bayangan anak lelaki itu duduk didepan jendela dan memegang sesuatu._

 _Sesuatu yang mulai mengeluarkan suara petikan yang lembut dan sedikit familiar ditelinga Yoongi. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar sebelum ia tersadar, meski petikan itu halus dan nadanya terkadang berbeda yang menuai erangan dari anak itu, Yoongi tahu dengan jelas itu adalah lagunya. Lagu yang baru saja akan ia gumamkan lagi. Lagu yang manis dan –cheesy menurut adiknya itu. Lagu yang membuat Yoongi sering tersenyum sendiri._

 _Yoongi sempat mengayunkan kepalanya pelan ke arah kiri-kanan menikmati petikan gitar itu, dan tertawa pelan saat mendengar erangan dari lelaki itu. 'Ia pasti sedikit lupa dengan nadanya..' pikir Yoongi sambil tersenyum._

 _Mengapa ia tak mencoba bernyanyi untuk membuat lelaki itu mengingat nadanya kembali? Yoongi kembali tersenyum._

 _Yoongi mulai membuka mulutnya dan menyanyikan lagu itu. Ia biarkan suaranya lepas dan ia menghayati tiap bait lirik lagu itu. Meski begitu, ia masih bisa mendengar suara tirai yang ditarik dengan cepat namun ia tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan intens yang bisa melubangi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya namun ia tidak peduli, ia tetap bernyanyi. Hingga ia bisa menangkap bayangan seorang anak lelaki dengan baju sleeveless dan gitar ditangannya duduk dibingkai jendela dan mulai memetik alat musik itu mengiringi nyanyian Yoongi._

 _Senyuman Yoongi semakin melebar saat petikan gitar itu mulai menyatu dengan suaranya, indah. Dan ia mulai merasa kecewa saat lagu itu hampir mendekati akhir. Ia berhenti dari nyanyiannya dan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah jendela itu._

" _T-Terimakasih s-sudah mau mengiringiku. L-lagunya sudah hampir ha-habis, j-jadi aku..." ucapan Yoongi terpotong dengan suara tawa ringan dari arah dihadapannya. Yoongi menyesal, mengapa ia harus bergetar dan tergagap seperti itu?_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita selesaikan lagunya dan..."_

 _Cukup lama Yoongi menunggu hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum lebih manis dan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya saat mendengar ujung dari perkataan lelaki itu dan mereka pun menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan senyuman penuh arti diantara keduanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _...mari bertemu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini, Yoongi sudah berada di stasiun kereta menuju Fukuoka. Ia telah menjadi penyanyi terkenal di Seoul berkat bantuan dan dorongan lelaki itu. Sekarang ia ingin kembali untuk sekedar menyapa kembali lelaki itu.

Untuk melepas rindu yang sangat menyakitkan yang menghimpit dada kecilnya.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi tahu mereka sudah sangat dekat. Ia dan lelaki bermarga Park itu._

 _Ah ya, namanya Park Jimin. Nama yang akan Yoongi patri dikepala dan hatinya._

" _Yoongi-hyung, suaramu indah. Kau bisa bermain piano. Mengapa tidak mencoba mendaftar di salah satu agensi musik?" tanya Jimin pada suatu hari saat mereka sudah sangat dekat bahkan kedua keluarga mereka menyetujui apapun yang akan mereka lakukan kedepannya._

" _Jimin-ah, di Fukuoka sangat jarang ada agensi musik yang mau menaungi penyanyi kecil seperti ku.." ucap Yoongi dengan senyuman yang selalu ada dibibirnya._

" _Hee?" Jimin terlihat seperti berpikir sebentar. Yoongi hanya memeperhatikan lekukan sempurna wajahnya. Kemudian Jimin menjentikkan jarinya._

 _Perkataannya membuat Yoongi kembali mematung. Bibir Jimin seolah tercipta untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang luar biasa dan diluar perkiraan._

" _Bagaimana jika hyung mencoba di Korea Selatan? Ayah sepertinya punya teman pemilik agensi besar disana.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sejak saat itu, Yoongi sibuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Sebulan sebelum ia berangkat ke Seoul untuk rekaman pertama setelah diterima menjadi artis di agensi tersebut, Jimin datang padanya disetiap waktu senggang Yoongi dan mengajarinya bermain gitar. Dan Yoongi lancar memainkannya hanya dalam waktu dua minggu lebih, itu membuat Jimin terkejut dan juga bangga._

 _Dan di dua minggu terakhir mereka jarang bertemu, dan ini adalah malam keberangkatannya ke Seoul. Yoongi sempat berpikir bahwa Jimin takkan datang ke bandara karena sibuk akan ujian akhir semesternya. Namun Jimin berlari dan memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi dihadapannya dan memberikannya gitar yang terbilang cukup lama itu. Lalu dengan keberanian yang entah datang darimana, ia mencium lembut bibir tipis kemerahan Yoongi dan melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepas Yoongi dan melambaikan tangannya._

 _Yoongi mati-matian menahan air matanya saat mendengar bisikan Jimin diantara ciuman singkat itu._

" _Jangan menangis...  
Takkan ada kata selamat tinggal. Jangan pernah ucapkan itu..."_

 _Jadilah mereka hanya saling melambaikan tangan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Jika Yoongi berkata ia tidak menangis, itu bohong. Dia justru sempat bergetar dan membasahi baju Jimin dibagian pundak saat memeluk Jimin sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam pesawat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dekat jendela di dalam kereta tersebut. Ia bisa melihat lautan jauh disebrang sana. Ia tersenyum. Ia sadar takkan lama lagi ia akan sampai di _rumahnya_.

Yoongi mengecek ponsel pintarnya untuk melihat jika ada _mail_ yang masuk untuknya dan ia bisa melihat satu _mail_ dari Ibunya. Ia mengeceknya dengan kening yang berkerut.

" _Yoongi-ya, kau tak perlu datang ke Fukuoka, Ibu saja yang berkunjung kesana."_

Dengan cekatan Yoongi membalasnya.

" _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, Bu. Aku akan sampai sekitar 15 menit lagi.."_

 _Sent._

Entah apa maksud Ibu nya melarang Yoongi untuk datang ke Fukuoka. Yoongi hanya ingin melihat kedua orang tua dan juga adiknya. Dan juga Jimin.

Ia penasaran ingin melihat wajah adiknya yang pasti sudah berusia 18 tahun. Dan melihat wajah Jimin. Apakah ia akan semakin tampan? Yoongi kembali tersenyum.

Pikirannya terinterupsi dengan _mail_ dari ibunya.

" _Ah sou.. baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan ya, pastikan untuk mengirim pesan jika kau sudah sampai di dekat jalan rumah."_

Meski ia sadar ibunya takkan melihatnya. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ia membalasnya. _"Iya, Bu."_

.

Yoongi menghirup udara segar Fukuoka dalam-dalam. Ia telah berada di jalan menuju rumahnya dan telah mengirim _mail_ pada Ibunya seperti pesan Ibunya tadi.

Ia berjalan perlahan mengingat semua memori yang ia dan keluarganya buat di jalan ini. Memori yang ia buat bersama Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

Saat sampai dirumah, Yoongi disambut oleh Ayah dan Ibunya dengan pelukan hangat dan air mata bahagia yang mengalir di pipi ibu Yoongi dan tawa Ayah Yoongi yang mengelus pelan pundak istrinya dan menepuk kuat beberapa kali belakang Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi tersedak namun ikut tertawa.

Mereka terus melepas kerinduan, hingga Yoongi sadar tak ada Jungkook disana.

"Ayah, Ibu, kemana Kookie? Apa dia tidak menyambutku?" ekspresi Ayah dan Ibu Yoongi berubah drastis. Terutama Ibu Yoongi yang terlihat kebingungan untuk menyusun sebuah kata.

Hingga Ayah Yoongi duduk di sofa tunggal dan menyuruh Ibu dan Yoongi sendiri untuk duduk di sofa panjang membuat Yoongi semakin kebingungan.

"Yoongi-ya, sebenarnya Jungkook dan Jimin..." baru setengah ucapan Ayah Yoongi, Ibu Yoongi sudah kembali menangis, kali ini ia memeluk Yoongi erat-erat sambil merapalkan maaf berulang kali. Hingga Yoongi mau tidak mau meneteskan air mata karena mendengar tangisan ibunya mengencang. Namun Yoongi masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi, hingga suara Ayahnya kembali menginterupsi.

"..."

Yoongi menunduk dalam dan pundaknya mulai bergetar setelah cukup lama kata-kata ayahnya terngiang di kepalanya.

"K-Kenapa..."

"Maaf kan Ibu, Yoongi. Ibu tak bisa menjaga janji Ibu..." Ibu Yoongi terus menangis mengetahui bagaimana dalamnya perasaan Yoongi akan Jimin. Dan betapa sayangnya ia pada adik kecilnya itu.

Yang sudah _dewasa_ ternyata.

.

.

.

 _Sehari sebelum keberangkatan Yoongi ke Seoul._

" _Ibu... berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga Jimin seperti Ibu menjaga ku, dan j-jagalah dia agar te-tetap setia me-menungguku, bu..." Ibu Yoongi tertawa melihat wajah anaknya yang memerah lalu memeluk anak sulungnya itu dan tersenyum._

" _Serahkan pada ibu.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum menatap langit yang memerah akan bias matahari. Sore hari di Fukuoka memang yang terbaik –pikirnya.

Ia terus memainkan ujung jari kakinya di kolam itu, tempatnya merenung dan melakukan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pikiran disana. Tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada jendela kamar itu. Ia jadi mengingat kenangan saat ia pertama kali berbicara dengan Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum, kali ini dengan air mata terselip diantara senyumannya.

Ia memeluk kedua kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut mungil itu dan menangis disana. Takkan bisa ia rasakan lagi kehangatan Jimin. Takkan ada lagi adik kecilnya yang polos dan lucu itu.

Ia dengan cepat mengusap air matanya.

" _Jangan menangis..."_ suara lembut itu kembali menyapu ingatannya.

Ia tersenyum melihat matahari. Matahari yang tahu segalanya, segala kenangan mereka. Bahkan ketika Matahari berganti menjadi bulan. Matahari lah yang paling tahu segala kenangan mereka.

Matahari adalah saksi Jimin dan Yoongi untuk saling setia dan menunggu satu sama lain.

Namun apa?  
Tidak, Jimin tidak mengkhianatinya.

Karena Yoongi tahu, Yoongi berfikir, kita hidup untuk seseorang. Jika kita tak bisa menemukan genggamannya di hari setelahnya, maka dia bukan untuk kita.

Meskipun tak perlu mencari, Jimin dan Jungkook pasti akan datang menemuinya.

Dan hari-hari Yoongi mulai terasa suram dan hampa. Kedua orangtuanya bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghilangkan rasa suram dan hampa itu. Hingga matanya menangkap bayangan gitar tua itu berdiri didekat kursi ruang tamunya...

 _Entah_

 _Ingin menemaninya_

 _Atau_

 _Justru mengejeknya_

Yoongi berdiri perlahan mengambil gitar itu...

.

Yoongi kembali duduk di tepi kolam itu, dan mulai memetik gitarnya perlahan...

 _Namida wa mise naitte kimi wa sou itte  
Boku tachi wa futarite wo futta  
Sayonara wa iwanai da karate wo futta  
Yuuyake ni kieta  
I remember you_

 _Are kara no boku wa aikawarazu da kedo  
Honno sukoshi jishin ga arunda_

 _Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara  
Dare yori mo tsuyokunara nakucha  
Sayonara wa iwanai datte me wo tojite  
Sugu ni aeru  
I remember you_

 _(Kau mengatakan untuk tidak menangis  
Dan kita saling melambaikan tangan  
Kita tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, hanya melambaikan tangan  
Dan kau menghilang dalam tenggelamnya matahari  
Aku mengingatmu_

 _Aku masih sama seperti yang dulu  
Tapi sekarang aku sedikit lebih percaya diri_

 _Aku berjanji untuk menahan air mata ini  
Aku harus lebih kuat dari siapapun  
Kita tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena itu saat aku menutup mata  
Aku bisa melihatmu  
Aku mengingatmu)_

.

Yoongi kembali menangis. Hari berganti malam, dan ia menyadari bahwa Jimin benar-benar pergi. Menghilang. Meski ia tahu ia akan kembali.

Perkataan ayahnya saat itu membuat Yoongi semakin ingin menyayat habis dirinya.

" _...Jimin dan Jungkook telah menikah karena keinginan Jungkook sendiri. Mereka saling mencintai –begitu kata Jungkook. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berbulan madu di London."_

Yoongi mengulang kembali akhir bait lagunya...

 _Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara  
Dare yori mo tsuyokunara nakucha  
Sayonara wa iwanai datte me wo tojite  
Sugu ni aeru  
I remember you_

.

Yoongi harus lebih kuat dari siapapun. Ia berjanji takkan menangisi hal bahagia untuk kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Ia tahu, ia tak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena setiap ia menutup matanya. Ia bisa melihat Jimin dan semua memorinya.

" _I remember you..."_

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

P.s; saya nangis pemirsah T-T baper banget nulis ff ini T-T ff ini bakal lengkap kalo denger lagu _YUI – I Remember You._ Aku bisa jamin pada mewek /bukan karena ff nya ini tapi karena lagunya itu loh/ Itu sebagian liriknya lirik lagu Yui.

Itu aja yaa, saya masih baper dan galau liat momen JiKook di twitter dan semua media lainnya. Maaf kalo ini OOC, TYPO, dan hal hal 'wajar' lainnya T-T ini fic masih abaaal sekali, karena aku buatnya hanya beberapa jam aja, jadi aku butuh review...

Terimakasih buat yang masih terus ngedukung aku T-T *bow* maaf kalo aku suka telat update. Dan terimakasih buat semua para reviewers, favoriters, followers, siders, dan ers, ers lainnya. T-T /masih baper/

Mungkin ini salam-salam terakhir aku sebelum kembali ke neraka /gak/ sekolah maksudnya. T-T oke, gomawo semuanya sekali lagi T-T *deep bow*


End file.
